Corpus
The Corpus is a faction encountered in the game Warframe. They are the second enemy group encountered by the player in the Origin System. Background It is stated by Darvo that the Corpus has worked with the Grineer into selling technologies to them to support their degrading bodies, however tensions risen at an all time high following the Corpus stockpiling resources for their own use while raising prices on those bought by the Grineer. In response, the Grineer reveal they have been constructing a new class of ship, the Fomorian, and send them to destroy private Corpus resource stores, intent on forcing them to lower prices again. This was later thwarted by the Tenno as these Grineer ships were capable of shifting the balance of power and as a result the Corpus emerged as victorious. Despite tensions, the Corpus still were willing to work with anyone for profit as they worked with the Grineer again into hiding coordinates from the Tenno to their Phobos colonies. Alad V has discovered a hidden area containing many Tenno in their cryosleep on Mars and planned to capture them for study and research. However, Grineer General Sargas Ruk also heard about it and demanded to be given the Tenno so he could kill them. Alad V refused, and the Grineer waged open war on the Corpus in Mars, further severing tensions and upsetting the balance of power. The Tenno were brought to resolve the conflict between them. By the end of the conflict, Alad V has stopped gaining support by the Corpus Board of Directors for the war and was forced to retreat, allowing the Tenno to rescue their brethren in cyrosleep but at the cost of having the Grineer taking over most of Mars in the process. Military Unlike the Grineer, the Corpus does not have a dual classification system. It's military consist of basic infantry known as Crewmen with many variations and units. Some are capable on combatting Warframes and disrupting their abilities. They rely on using combat proxies to fight for them such as walkers known as MOAs and use drones known as Ospreys. They do not have its military divided into specialized divisions to operate in various environments as they prefer to build large ships known as Gas Cities that contain many facilities are built to harvest the planet's gas (such as Jupiter) large outposts that the Corpus preferably builds in icey and cold environment such as Neptune and Pluto. They are also have made more powerful combat proxies that are capable of posing a threat to even the Tenno as some were built by Warframe components. Members Corpus Board of Directors *Nef Anyo - Host of The Index and profit of the void *Frohd Bek - Head of the corpus board of directors *Alad V - Head of Grineer Relations and mad scientist (exiled from the corpus) Anyo Corp Brokers *Rana Del *Pelna Cade *Nako Xol *Ved Xol *Derim Zahm *Dru Pesfor *Tia Maryn *Jen Dro *Armis Ulta Anyo Corp's Combat Proxy Brokers *M.W.A.M - Multi Weapon Assault MOA *Auditor - Heavily modified model of Denial Bursa *Azoth - Anyo Corp's Hyena Proxy *Raptor RX - Armored Osprey *Lockjaw & Sol *002-ER - 002 Eradication Protocol, a modified Osprey Combat proxies *Moas - robotic legs with guns on their tops *Bursas - Tank like robots with shields on the front *Drones - Flying robots equipped with guns *ospreys - Drones augmented with support abilities *Jackals - heavy duty Proxies with for legs and large guns *Raptors - Heavy duty drones with powerful firepower *Razorbacks - Immensely powerful jackals armed with missiles and near impenetrable shields *zanukas - Proxies made from pieces of defeated warframes Others *The Sergeant *Corpus Commander Gallery ProdCrewmen.png|Prod Crewman EliteandRegularCrewman.jpg|Elite Crewman (Left) and regular Crewman (Right) MOAsDE.png|From left to right: MOA, Rail Gun MOA, Fusion MOA, and Shockwave MOA GRP_DRONE.png|Left to Right: Mine Osprey (Yellow), Shield Osprey (Blue), Oxium Osprey (Orange), Leech Osprey (Green), Attack Drone (White), Lynx Osprey? (Black) NefAnyo.jpg|Nef Anyo AladV.png|Alad V FrohdBek.jpg|Frohd Bek CorpusEmblem.png Category:Corporations Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mature